Last Month
by ChicTess
Summary: Amoureux dans l'ombre l'un de l'autre, Bella aura un mois pour éclaircir le spectre de leur possible relation et tout faire pour garder Edward auprès d'elle.


Coucou à vous,

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit texte.

Avant de vous le faire découvrir, je voulais simplement vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au dernier chapitre du "Le Ballet des Probabilités" et je m'incline face à vos 51 messages rien que sur ce site et depuis le chapitre précédent (si désinvolte que je suis, je viens de compter et je placerai simplement un "Comment est-ce possible ?" qui n'a pas arrêté de sortir de ma bouche cette semaine). Mes remerciements ne sont évidemment pas suffisants et je vous ferai un petit prologue à l'occasion du post du chapitre 12.

Dynamisez Fanfiction et échangez. C'est certainement la clé pour que vous puissiez lire des textes toujours plus fous les uns que les autres. Pour ma part, ma question est unique : "Est-ce qu'elles aiment ?".

Un grand merci à Lily pour toutes ses corrections.

Je vous laisse découvrir "Last Month" et vous souhaite une lecture agréable...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins.

* * *

_Last Month_

\- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie.

\- Je sais. J'ai vu les photos.

\- Bien.

J'étais en travers de mon lit à moitié allongée, sous la couette imprimée. Mon cœur saignant l'observait. M'annoncer qu'il était avec une fille venait de le scinder en deux parts égales. La lame du sabre était si bien affûtée que je n'avais presque rien senti. _Sur le coup._

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que les paparazzis les avaient pris en chasse. J'avais vu les photos dès que Lauren m'avait avertie. Elle était mélancolique au téléphone mais j'avais gardé la tête froide, les idées claires. Enfin, j'avais essayé. Jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Je... Elle est gentille ? lui demandai-je pitoyable.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir si elle est gentille Bella ? me reprit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Il fit voyager sa main dans ses cheveux puis finit par poser son coude sur sa cuisse. Il était superbe, empreint à une lassitude presque charnelle sur moi mais loin de l'image décontractée du jour où nous nous étions connus.

\- Oui, chuchotai-je.

\- Elle est gentille. Très gentille avec moi, me répondit-il prêt à dévoiler son agacement.

Edward Cullen était un foutu acteur d'Hollywood et Dieu sait combien je détestais Los Angeles et la Californie en général. Malheureusement, il était déjà l'un d'eux quand je l'avais connu.

\- Je suis contente pour toi alors.

\- Vraiment ?

Il ne me croyait pas, évidement. J'étais presque étonnée qu'il n'ait pas laissé échapper un ricanement que je n'aurais absolument pas pu contester. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait au quotidien, Edward commençait à me connaître depuis ces deux dernières années.

\- Bien sûr ! Je veux que tu sois heureux. C'est important pour moi.

\- Je sais.

Il était assis au bout de mon lit, sa jambe gauche repliée sur la couette, l'autre à terre. Il portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt bleu marine. Aucune harmonie entre eux mais indépendants l'un de l'autre, ses vêtements le recouvraient à la perfection. C'était un des nombreux traits que j'admirais chez Edward. Hors engagement professionnel, il s'en fichait de rentrer dans le moule et je me demandais parfois s'il ne le faisait pas un peu par provocation. C'était un homme assez tranquille, laissant de côté les protocoles lorsqu'ils ne le concernaient plus et cassant son image de petit minet de première.

\- Elle s'appelle Jess, non ? Tout le monde parle de Jess partout.

\- Ouais. Jess, c'est ça.

\- Elle a l'air cool.

\- On s'en fout qu'elle soit cool Bella.

\- Non ! Elle doit être cool avec toi.

Il me regardait avec scepticisme et j'eus envie de plonger ma tête dans l'eau glacée plutôt que de continuer à disserter sur elle. Il avait raison, qu'elle soit cool n'était pas mon problème. Mon putain de problème, c'était lui.

Tout d'un coup, Dém apparut sur le seuil de la porte de ma chambre et semblait embarrassé de nous interrompre.

\- Hey les gars, on sort. Vous venez ?

\- Non.

\- Allez Bella, viens avec nous pour une fois, me pressa-t-il. On va bien se marrer si t'es là.

\- Dém… Je dois faire ma valise. Je repars demain de bonne heure.

\- Tu sais bien que Bella ne sort pas si je suis là. Ça fait deux ans que ça dure, ça ne changera pas maintenant ! répliqua Edward entre exagération et agacement.

\- Arrête Edward, sifflai-je doucement.

Il se tourna vers moi et Démétri s'éclipsa.

\- Fais comme tu veux Bella. De toute façon, t'as toujours fait ce tu désirais, pas vrai ?

Je fermai les yeux plutôt que donner une réponse maladroite. Il était vraiment énervé contre moi. Je ressentais le trop-plein moi aussi. Le voir ce soir était encore plus dur en sachant que j'avais vu ces photos de lui avec Jess-la-cool. Page Six en avait même fait son jus et j'étais allée jusqu'à éplucher ce ramassis d'ordures. J'étais pathétique.

L'alarme de mon téléphone sonna et je me levai pour prendre ma pilule dans la pochette de mon sac qui traînait sur le sol. Il me suivit des yeux et honnêtement je voulais qu'il le fasse. Je revins vers ma table de nuit et dévissai ma bouteille d'eau minérale pour en boire une gorgée.

\- Tu... Tu as quelqu'un ? me questionna-t-il surpris.

\- Non.

\- Alors...

\- Edward, je prends la pilule depuis de nombreuses années, parlai-je toujours de dos à lui.

\- Oh... Je vois. Je pensais que tu voyais quelqu'un toi aussi.

Je souris discrètement, arrogante à l'idée de l'avoir inquiété sur le moment. Mais, je haïs immédiatement son « toi aussi ».

\- Tu repars demain alors ?

\- Oui, répondis-je en revenant sur le lit afin d'adopter une position assise, mes mains autour de mes genoux. Je décolle vers dix heures demain matin.

\- D'accord.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne parlâmes. Je lorgnai mes affaires éparpillées près de mon bagage sans réellement les voir.

\- Dém m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un appartement.

\- Oui, je dois signer avec l'agence après-demain et j'emménage ce week-end.

\- C'est bien. Comment est-il ?

\- Pas mal, continuai-je heureuse de changer de sujet. Deux chambres, un bureau, un grand salon indépendant, un peu le rêve...

\- Propice à l'inspiration alors ? me sourit-il.

\- Je l'espère, convins-je en étirant mes lèvres.

\- Où est-il situé ?

\- Vue sur Washington Square Park.

\- Tu as opté pour le sud de Manhattan.

\- On dirait.

\- Tu te vois là-bas dans dix ans alors ? Quinze ou même vingt ? me questionna-t-il en trahissant son retour d'agacement, haussant à peine le ton.

\- Edward...

Il se leva subitement et marcha le long de mon lit, les mains glissant dans les poches de son jean. J'arrêtai de le fixer mais j'entendis qu'il poussait la porte doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il fermait la porte de cette pièce me servant de chambre lorsque je venais quelques jours à L.A., chez Dém et Kate.

Il s'assit par terre, face à moi, sur le parquet en bois vitrifié, reposant son dos contre le mur.

\- Bella, pourquoi ?

Inutile de lui demander « Pourquoi quoi ? », je connaissais déjà la finalité de sa question. Je m'étais très souvent interrogée sur le sujet, à savoir quand est-ce qu'il allait me la poser ? Ou plutôt pourquoi ne me la posait-il pas ?

Je relevai la tête et il me fixa avec son regard bleu azur féroce. Ses cheveux éclaircis par le soleil californien étaient ébouriffés et il avait légèrement bronzé depuis notre dernière rencontre datant de trois mois.

\- Tes cheveux sont longs Edward.

\- Tu les préfères plus courts ?

\- Oui, expirai-je.

\- Je pourrais me les faire couper si tu me le demandais gentiment Bella, rétorqua-t-il déridé.

On tapa à la porte et cela ajourna notre retour de joute taquine inespérée.

\- C'est Kate. On part chez Genius, s'écria-t-elle.

\- On discute un moment Kate. Partez devant, j'arrive, objecta Edward.

\- Ok Ed. On se voit demain Bella ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je te conduirai à l'aéroport.

\- Merci. Bonne soirée Kate, à demain.

\- Bisous les chéris, s'amusa-t-elle à travers la porte.

\- À tout à l'heure Katie, s'exclama Edward.

Il se déplia un peu et sortit son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche. Il le coupa et le retourna en le posant à côté de lui.

\- Tu peux répondre Edward.

\- Non. Nous devons vraiment parler.

Il fléchit son genou gauche légèrement afin d'y appuyer son bras alors que son autre jambe était tendue et n'arrêtait pas de bouger nerveusement.

\- D'accord.

\- Toi et moi, on ne se voit plus Bella.

\- Peut-être bien, acceptai-je en pinçant ma bouche légèrement.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu voulais acheter un appart, argumenta-t-il.

\- Je me suis décidée rapidement.

Depuis que j'avais vu Edward qui se tapait Jess-la-super-cool sur des photos, papier bon marché, je n'avais pas trop envie de me replonger dans son univers particulier. L'intégrer elle et moi, être catapultée au second plan. _Non merci._

Les photos répandues par Perez Hilton avaient colporté qu'Edward Cullen semblait avoir une langue de trente centimètres tellement elle était enfoncée dans celle de sa partenaire. _Scoop !_

\- Sur un coup de tête ?

\- Un peu oui.

\- D'accord.

\- Lauren part en Europe tourner, tu le savais ?

\- Bella, je m'en fous de Lauren. Je suis resté en contact avec elle parce que nous sommes tous les deux dans le métier mais franchement son agenda ne m'intéresse plus.

\- Elle est une de mes amies Edward, me défendis-je.

\- Elle est pour moi celle qui m'a trompé et elle est surtout celle qui a fait que je n'ai pas pu avoir la fille que je voulais.

Je baissai la tête et fermai les yeux. Ma respiration s'arrêta tout d'un coup. Il l'avait dit. Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissions, il l'avouait. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, consciente que si je bougeais, j'allais pleurer ou m'enfuir, au choix.

Bien sûr, j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward dès que je l'avais rencontré. Nous avions Démétri en commun au départ. Ils se donnaient la réplique régulièrement.

J'avais été embauchée en tant que aide-scénariste pour une adaptation d'un essai que j'avais moi-même écrit. L'essai s'était finalement transformé en petit film indépendant sur lequel Dém avait été casté. De fil en aiguille, il m'avait présenté Edward.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes pensées en me remémorant ce baiser que nous avions échangé.

\- Je pars la rejoindre quelques semaines, éludai-je volontairement ses dernières paroles.

\- Pourquoi ?

Son ton était devenu un peu plus sec en parlant d'elle.

\- Trip entre copines.

\- Tu n'as pas peur d'être vue avec elle, ironisa-t-il.

\- Elle n'est pas toi, répliquai-je piquée par sa réflexion idiote.

\- Elle n'est pas moi, consentit-il. Je voudrais bien être à sa place.

Je souris.

\- Ne ris pas Bella, me mit-il en garde sans gâcher un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non Edward.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi docile avec moi quand nous parlons alors que tu ne me laisses pas te montrer comment moi je pourrais l'être avec toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Beaucoup de choses, admis-je avec une franchise limitée en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Nous ne sommes presque plus amis Bella.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je déteste ça.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi viens-tu à L.A. quand je suis de l'autre côté de la planète ? Te voir aujourd'hui n'est qu'un hasard, j'étais censé être en Asie. Alors pourquoi Bella ?

\- C'est plus simple pour moi.

Il ferma les yeux une demi-seconde et expira un peu plus bruyamment.

\- Tu sors ton bouquin dans une semaine d'après ce que Kate m'a dit, changea-t-il de sujet pour continuer cette discussion qui n'avait pratiquement aucun sens.

\- Oui, acquiesçai-je.

\- Ça semble gagné d'avance. Ta maison d'édition a parlé de je ne sais combien de réservations.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. J'espère que ça va marcher. Les trads sont déjà en route.

\- Tu ne montres toujours pas ta jolie tête têtue ?

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait de moi ?

\- Arrête Edward..., murmurai-je.

\- Un type aigri qui sort avec une fille dont il ignore les appels lorsqu'il est avec une autre.

Je ne voulais pas entendre ça.

\- Je suis lamentable, s'acharna-t-il.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle était cool !

\- Elle l'est. Mais elle ne s'appelle pas Isabella Swan.

Il se releva et me regarda. Je posai mon menton sur mes genoux et suivis ses gestes, bouleversée par cet élan de confessions tardives. Il était grand, mis en valeur par ce tee-shirt qui ne s'accordait absolument pas avec son jean et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi parfait, aussi fidèle à lui-même. Une pointe de fébrilité dénotait cependant sur son caractère si facile habituellement.

\- Je suis passé te laisser ça.

Je reconnus sa montre alors qu'il la sortait de la poche de son jean.

\- Pour… Pourquoi tu me rends cette montre Edward ? cafouillai-je en comprenant très bien ce que cela signifiait.

\- Je ne peux plus la garder avec moi Bella, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Non, Edward. Tu ne peux pas me la rendre, c'est un cadeau.

\- Ton cadeau.

\- J'ai vu sur les photos récentes que tu ne la portais plus.

\- Depuis plus de deux mois oui.

\- Oh ! Jess, dis-je comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Non. Mon choix.

La lame du sabre courut sur mon sternum et se logea dans mon ventre, un coup si précis que j'eus l'impression de reculer.

Il se baissa pour saisir son portable au sol et il le glissa dans la poche de son jean.

\- Je... Je ne peux plus te revoir Bella, reprit-il la voix chargée d'émotion.

\- Quoi ! m'affolai-je. Non ! Non, Edward.

\- Ce sera plus simple pour moi, me paraphrasa-t-il les cordes vocales quasiment éteintes.

Je commençai à me lever mais il recula.

Mon pantalon large de pyjama était un peu désaxé sur mon bassin et je sentis une quelconque gêne alors que je me déplaçai.

\- Bella, non... Je... , inspira-t-il.

Il fit un second pas en arrière.

\- Tu... Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Mais moi je te verrai sans arrêt Edward. Partout. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Ma voix tremblota et je le regardai à travers mes cils, gênée par l'eau salée qui n'arrivait pas à s'évaporer.

\- Je sais que...

\- Edward réfléchis. Je t'en supplie, réfléchis.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait.

\- Tu sembles sûr de toi. Tu... tu veux me faire de la peine c'est ça ?

\- Bella, tu es celle qui me fait souffrir. Je prends cette décision mais tu l'as fait bien avant moi, tu m'évites déjà depuis longtemps. Tu ne veux pas de moi. J'ai compris mais je n'arrive plus à l'accepter. J'ai besoin de clôturer tout ça.

Il cligna des yeux et je sus qu'il s'éloignait de moi pour se protéger.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle ? dis-je d'une intonation basse, constatant l'évidence.

\- Non, je suis amoureux de toi depuis deux ans mais tu n'as jamais rien envisagé de la sorte entre nous.

Je retins une contraction dans ma voix puis me repris.

\- Si. Si, je l'ai fait Edward, je te jure que c'est ce que j'ai fait mais je ne sais pas comment m'en sortir avec toute cette merde.

\- Cette merde Bella, c'est moi. Juste moi, grinça-t-il des dents.

Ma respiration partit dans tous les sens entre émoi, chagrin et aveu.

\- Garde cette montre avec toi s'il te plaît, le suppliai-je avant de déglutir.

\- Non. Pas après t'avoir dit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et que tu me répondes que tu n'arrives pas à te sortir de toute cette merde.

\- Je suis amoureuse de toi, chuchotai-je.

\- Je sais Bella. Je le sais depuis longtemps et je t'ai mis sur la voie à chaque fois que nous nous sommes vus. Dans cette baraque, dans la mienne, dans ton appart et je ne sais plus où encore.

\- Je ne savais pas comment je...

\- Qu'en est-il du baiser ? me coupa-t-il.

\- J'ai eu peur.

\- Mais de quoi Bella ? Tu m'as dit que t'avais baisé avec un autre mec la semaine suivant ce putain de superbe baiser.

Je fermai les yeux un instant et me demandai encore comment il avait réellement pu croire à ce mensonge.

\- Je n'ai couché avec personne depuis que je t'ai rencontré, affirmai-je en le fixant, espérant qu'il verrait dans mes yeux ma sincérité.

Il me dévisagea, complètement choqué.

\- Tu m'as rendu malheureux avec cette histoire et c'était des conneries ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Bella ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que tu allais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé alors j'ai... je ne sais pas... anticipé ta réaction.

\- Bella, je te voulais déjà à ce moment-là et tu as juste tout gâché parce que tu as flippé !

Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux et agrippa sa nuque, marchant dos à moi.

\- Pourquoi tu décides toujours de tout toute seule bon sang ? me questionna-t-il en se retournant.

\- Parce que je foire tout et que je suis lâche.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ma vie.

\- Mais comprends-tu au moins ce que signifie « quitter » Bella ?

Je hochai la tête et m'assis en bordure du lit, crevée de passer par trop d'émotions à la fois.

\- Tu ne veux plus me voir. Tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie.

\- Je veux que tu assumes tes sentiments.

\- Je l'ai fait. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

\- C'est ta peur qui parle.

Je secouai la tête. Il soupira fortement et je sus qu'il préparait ses mots pour qu'ils soient les plus justes possible, les plus clairs, certainement sans pitié mais toujours honnêtes.

Le sabre quitta lentement mon ventre et je retins un halètement en me demandant où il allait frapper pour m'achever.

J'avais la sensation que la photo représentant le visage si rassurant d'Edward me glissait des doigts et elle était tellement glacée et lisse que je n'arrivais plus à m'en saisir. Et j'étais là, probablement à ses côtés pour la dernière fois.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et me regarda intensément. Il prit ma main gauche et l'ouvrit. Il déposa sa montre en cuir noir dans ma paume et une larme coula sur mon pantalon de pyjama rayé gris et blanc. Je regardai l'eau s'étaler sur le tissu pour être absorbée commençant déjà son cycle de séchage.

Edward prit mon menton et essuya une autre larme avant qu'elle ne prenne le même chemin. J'étais une espèce d'extraterrestre d'après Kate parce que je ne chialais toujours que d'un seul œil. Mon œil gauche se libérait sauvagement alors que le droit était sec, comme si un truc ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

Il me sourit et je reniflai bruyamment, sans même essayer de me retenir. Il caressa ma joue mais cela amplifia encore plus le sentiment de perte.

\- Je te donne un mois Bella.

\- Quoi ? parlai-je en sortant une voix différente, à la fois enrouée, étouffée et étonnée.

\- Je te garde dans mon cœur un mois. Un seul mois et si d'ici là tu n'as pas agi, je tourne notre page, définitivement.

\- D'accord. Je…

Je soufflai pour me calmer et mes yeux se noyèrent dans les siens.

\- Et ta copine ? osai-je demander.

\- Je l'appelle en sortant d'ici et à partir de ce soir, tu as un mois pour te décider.

\- Je pourrais t'appeler ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais tu ne le fais plus depuis longtemps. C'est toujours moi qui t'appelle.

\- Je le ferai. Enfin... si tu veux.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux. Je... Je vais te laisser maintenant. Les autres m'attendent.

Il déplia ses jambes et je relevai la tête en le regardant s'agiter.

\- Edward, ta montre.

\- Non, Bella. Je ne la reprendrai pas. Je ne la remettrais que si nous tombons d'accord.

\- Sinon, je… ne te reverrais plus, baragouinai-je la gorge nouée.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il les lèvres pincées.

Il enfila son pull à capuche gris foncé et je gravai son image dans ma tête. Sa beauté, son irritation. Sa démarche, ses blessures. Son humour, ses aveux. Sa gentillesse, sa tristesse. Sa décision, son ultimatum.

\- Je t'appelle Edward.

Il me fit un sourire contrit et m'étudia quelques secondes. Puis, il quitta ma chambre sans un mot de plus.

Le lendemain matin, je ressemblai à une espèce de fantôme qui ramassait ses affaires avec son drap, virevoltant de pièces en pièces pour calmer ma détresse et le manque subi de ne pas avoir Edward près de moi.

C'était complètement contradictoire avec ce que nous représentions l'un pour l'autre car nous n'étions presque plus en contact depuis ces trois derniers mois. Coups de téléphone, mails et messages se faisaient rares. Néanmoins mes pensées ne s'adressaient qu'à lui. Mon imaginaire ne tournait qu'autour de lui et mes personnages prenaient toujours un trait de son caractère.

Je m'étais bien gardée de lui confier quoi que ce soit mais je savais qu'il lisait mes bouquins alors j'espérais qu'il se sentirait proche de mes protagonistes. Qu'il se reconnaisse dans chacun d'eux était toujours mon objectif. J'agissais dans l'ombre.

Kate m'emmena à l'aéroport ce matin-là et elle m'expliqua qu'Edward les avait mis au courant. Elle m'avait dit que Jess-la-cool était bien partie au panier mais qu'il avait précisé qu'il ne bougerait pas pour moi. « Bella choisit sa vie. » avait-il dit à nos meilleurs potes.

Dans l'avion, je rattrapai quelques heures de sommeil. En arrivant chez moi, je fis mes lessives, mon courrier, continuai le tri commencé avant de quitter New-York et j'alignai les cartons dans l'entrée de ce qui allait être mon ancien appartement.

J'avais un mois entier pour me décider et nous étions le quatorze août. Dans moins de trente jours, c'était mon anniversaire et cette perspective me fit un peu peur.

Je pensais beaucoup à lui et envisageais un « nous », parfois. Me projeter avec lui était difficile et je savais qu'il avait raison. Le destin n'avançait pas pour nous.

Le jour où mon frère Emmett monta mon dernier paquet dans mon nouvel appartement, j'eus envie de l'appeler. Trois heures de moins à Los Angeles qu'à New-York.

Je voulais l'entendre alors je composai son numéro. Je tombai sur son répondeur mais je ne raccrochai qu'après m'être imprégnée de son ton enjoué, bien différent de notre dernière entrevue. Je souris. Je passerai la journée avec ça, sa voix dans ma tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me rappela.

\- Edward...

\- Salut, me dit-il tranquillement.

\- Salut, souris-je.

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard et tu n'as pas laissé de message.

\- Je voulais entendre ta voix alors j'ai écouté ta messagerie, expliquai-je tambour battant.

\- Ça te suffisait ?

\- Non mais c'était mieux que rien.

\- Bella, soupira-t-il. Hormis ton job, tu te contentes toujours du mieux que rien.

\- Je...

J'allais le contredire mais je pris la peine de réfléchir.

\- Tu as raison. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, rit-il comme si trouver une explication était drôle.

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

\- C'est une petite victoire que tu t'en rendes compte mais j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à te le faire remarquer.

\- J'ai pas mal de problèmes à résoudre.

\- Quelques petits en effet, blagua-t-il.

\- C'est bon de t'entendre.

\- Pour moi aussi Bella.

Je l'écoutai respirer pendant une poignée de secondes et me relaxai un peu.

\- J'ai déménagé aujourd'hui. Mon frère m'a aidée.

\- Tu es bien installée ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir voir, lui lançai-je, me surprenant moi-même.

\- Bella...

\- Edward...

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais. Je suis un peu perdue maintenant.

\- À cause de ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Je vais devoir me pencher sur mes peurs et je suppose que tu ne vas pas m'aider.

\- Sauf si c'est vraiment grave Bella. Si jamais tu as un problème, je reviendrais mais sinon je ne...

\- Ne dis rien, je le sais, déglutis-je. Ça me fait mal de savoir que tu ne veux plus me voir.

\- Ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais. Je souffre aussi de cette situation Bella. Je te l'ai dit. J'ai toujours essayé de te faire comprendre que cela n'avait jamais été de l'amitié pour moi entre nous.

\- Je sais... Je l'ai toujours su. C'est juste que je ne veux pas t'oublier et je ne pourrais pas assimiler que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Alors quand tu m'as dit que tu étais contente pour moi et Jess, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

\- J'ai menti. Je serais heureuse si tu l'es naturellement je te l'ai dit, mais..., m'arrêtai-je en soufflant un peu trop émue.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris. Ne poussons pas plus ta psychanalyse pour ce soir, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Merci.

\- D'autant plus qu'il nous reste du temps, poursuivit-il.

\- Il ne me reste pas de temps Edward.

\- Je sais. Je voulais me rassurer en te disant ça. Je redoute vraiment de savoir ce que tu vas décider.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je vais te laisser Bella. Repose-toi, tu as l'air d'être fatiguée au téléphone.

\- D'accord. Bonne soirée Edward.

\- Bonne soirée Bella.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je n'eus aucun contact avec lui. J'étais prête à l'appeler mais je savais que je devais avancer dans ma réflexion pour me le permettre. J'étais désormais bien installée dans mon appartement.

Je décidai d'aménager les autres pièces et fis de celle avec vue sur Washington Square Park, mon bureau. Elle n'était pas la plus grande mais était assez spacieuse pour être partagée. Je me mis à penser à lui et l'imaginais bien lire quelques scripts sur un canapé près du mur du fond, laissant mon bureau près de la porte fenêtre. J'avais envie de documents reliés partout avec des posts-it fluos coincés dans tous les sens, des stylos abandonnés sur le sol et des coussins pour s'y sentir bien.

J'appelai mon frère et il m'amena chez le Maître suédois du mobilier. Nous sortîmes avec un canapé d'angle confortable en tissu gris pale.

Nous entreposâmes les deux morceaux dans le salon. Nous partîmes ensuite acheter deux pots de peinture pour rafraîchir la pièce et je songeai à Edward à chaque passage du rouleau sur les murs.

Emmett revint le surlendemain pour installer mon canapé et mon bureau à leur place. Impulsivement, j'envoyai à Edward une photo de mon nouvel espace sur son téléphone accompagné d'un message.

_Te verrais-tu ici, travailler dans ce canapé ? (acheté pour toi). B._

_Je ne pense pas à travailler en m'imaginant dans ce canapé chez toi. E._

J'éclatai de rire en échafaudant des images explicites concernant ce sofa.

_Je vais pouvoir méditer tranquillement avec un argumentaire aussi tentant. B._

_Ravi de t'ouvrir d'autres possibilités. E._

_Tu veux dire : positions ? B._

_Un bon point pour ton initiative... E._

Je souris plus ou moins fière de moi.

J'avais appris par Kate qu'il tournait en studio. Je n'avais pas voulu le questionner directement, respectant son choix de nous éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre. J'avais besoin de faire le point mais j'estimais que lui aussi. Sa demande était claire mais je voulais qu'il se retrouve un moment face à sa décision nous concernant.

Lauren. Lauren était la prochaine étape. Je la craignais mais elle était celle à qui je devais avouer mes sentiments pour lui.

\- Salut Lauren, c'est moi. Bella. Je voudrais que l'on se voit. Appelle-moi, lui demandai-je en lui laissant un message sur son répondeur.

Elle mît trois jours à me rappeler et j'étais presque agacée à chaque heure qui passait.

\- Hey Bella, j'ai eu ton message. Ça va ?

\- Ouais, j'ai besoin de te parler. Es-tu rentrée à L.A. ?

\- Oui mais je repars demain matin. Je pars en Allemagne pour faire quelques scènes. Par contre, j'ai une correspondance avec quatre heures de battement sur Boston, ça t'irait ?

\- Très bien. Je te rejoins.

Nous convînmes d'un rendez-vous près de l'aéroport et ce fut avec une anxiété noirâtre que j'avais pris cet avion pour Boston. Elle m'aperçut alors que j'étais sur le point d'entrer dans le bar et m'appela. Les flashs m'aveuglèrent et je restai pétrifiée en attendant qu'elle me rattrape. J'étais déjà excédée. Ne pouvaient-ils pas lui foutre la paix ? Elle courut vers moi et prit mon coude pour nous entraîner rapidement à l'abri de ses traqueurs.

Le serveur nous donna accès à un salon à l'arrière afin d'éviter que nous soyons à la vue des shooters qui misaient sur sa tête un prix effrayant. Il nous apporta nos boissons quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Quelle bande de chiens ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut me soûler ! Ça va ?

\- Ouais... J'aurais bien évité ça.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée. Ils spéculent sur mon nouveau collier. Qui peut bien me l'avoir acheté ? Ils sont encore sur Edward, continua-t-elle excédée.

\- Oh.

\- Tu n'as pas vu ? On est partout sur le net, ça doit le gonfler dur !

\- J'ai aménagé dans mon nouvel appart et fais quelques travaux. J'ai oublié votre monde, lui souris-je. Par moments, la réalité est pourrie !

\- Ouais. Alec distribuerait un paquet de fucks s'il était là.

\- Ton habitude, ironisai-je.

\- Des nouvelles d'Edward ?

\- Très peu.

\- Ils ont shooté Jess avec un autre mec.

\- Kate m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

\- Kate est bien placée pour être au courant, sourit-elle. Dém et elle vont bien ?

\- Ouais pas trop mal. Dém a un film qui débute dans un mois ou deux.

\- Il est réellement en train de monter. Je devrais avoir un projet avec lui l'an prochain. Bataille d'agents qui n'en finit plus, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Et de planning, non ?

\- Aussi, haussa-t-elle les épaules. À ce propos, je dois tourner en Angleterre pendant nos vacances ensemble. Tu penses que ça pourrait te convenir ?

\- Je...

\- Écoute, je sais qu'on avait parlé de la France pour être tranquilles mais j'ai des scènes à filmer et cette période est exquise là-bas. La prod´ ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je comprends Lauren.

\- Tu pourras écrire en attendant, plaida-t-elle plein d'espoir.

\- New-York est plutôt cool pour mon inspiration.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas le sud de l'Angleterre, m'encouragea-t-elle. On en rediscutera, ok ?

\- Très bien.

\- Alors comment se passe la sortie de ton livre ?

\- Ma maison d'édition est contente, mon équipe est plutôt heureuse avec ça et les critiques sont bonnes.

\- Je l'ai dévoré.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. Ton personnage « Bastian » m'a fait penser à Edward, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je sais, je suis parano !

Je me crispai sur le coup.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, m'obligeai-je à lui dire.

\- Ah non ?

Elle me sonda sans comprendre.

\- Il s'agit un peu de lui dans ce bouquin. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs, précisai-je en avalant une gorgée de mon Coca.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Bella ? Tu es un peu bizarre, ça va ?

\- Pas tellement en ce moment, avouai-je.

Je me sentis comme une récidiviste perdue, la même qui avait fait face à Edward il y a trois semaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Edward... Je suis amoureuse d'Edward.

Elle arrêta de tourner son verre sur lui-même et je passai de ses yeux à son collier. Il était magnifique.

\- Quoi ?

Elle retint mon regard mais j'assimilai qu'elle était bouleversée. _Moi aussi._

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que je le connais.

Elle fit glisser sa chaise en arrière coupant le fil invisible qui reliait nos yeux.

\- Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite.

Depuis le jour où j'ai fait la fête de fin de tournage chez Dém. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Le matin même plus précisément.

\- Je n'en reviens pas Bella. Je sais que je n'étais plus avec lui à ce moment-là mais comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

\- Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

\- Putain ! Et lui ? reprit-elle après quelques minutes.

Je regardai les stries sur la table en bois exotique. J'eus envie de faire courir mes ongles pour la marquer et m'empêcher d'entendre mes mots.

\- On s'est embrassés l'année dernière.

Je bloquai mes yeux espérant me perdre dans ce moment qui m'apparaissait tellement plus magique que ce que j'étais en train de vivre maintenant.

\- On faisait une soirée chez moi à New-York et je ne sais pas trop... On a discuté longtemps sur le balcon. Les autres faisaient une partie de poker et nous étions proches. Ça s'est fait... Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment ni à quel moment ni qui a pris l'initiative, lui confessai-je en l'étudiant pour empêcher cette lâcheté de refaire surface.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Les miennes étaient égoïstement sèches.

\- C'est juste arrivé, finis-je.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant Bella ?

\- C'était urgent que je te l'avoue. Je suis amoureuse de lui et il a décidé de ne plus me voir.

Elle ne dit rien.

\- Il m'aime aussi, murmurai-je.

\- Elle se mît debout et je levai les yeux vers elle.

\- Il faut que tu me laisses du temps.

\- Je comprends, fis-je avec un sourire à peine dosé.

Elle essuya ses joues en attrapant un mouchoir en papier dans la poche de son jean.

\- Même si j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec lui et que je le regretterai longtemps, je peux comprendre ton attachement pour lui.

\- C'est plus que ça Lauren.

\- Tu sais que ces enfoirés vont m'avoir en rafale avec cette tête de déterrée, rit-elle maussade.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu es superbe, ajoutai-je.

\- Est-ce que l'on peut laisser de côté ma proposition pour l'Angleterre ?

Je hochai la tête. Elle n'allait pas me pardonner facilement.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de lui non plus, lui dis-je avec sincérité.

\- Au fond de moi, je l'ai toujours su Bella. Jamais photographiés ensemble mais vous étiez sans arrêt dans les parages l'un de l'autre. Tu sais que sa célébrité te rattrapera.

\- Je le sais.

\- Il t'aime tu dis ?

\- Oui, expirai-je.

\- L'autre pouffiasse est au placard alors… définitivement ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- J'accepterai... je pense... que tu sois sa nouvelle pouffiasse mais il faut que tu me laisses du temps.

\- Tu vas me manquer Lauren.

\- Toi aussi Bella. Je ne sais pas à qui je vais pouvoir me plaindre maintenant.

\- Ton collier est splendide. Alec a très bon goût.

Elle remua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- On habite ensemble depuis cette semaine.

\- Je suis contente pour toi. Tu le mérites.

\- À un de ces jours Bella, clôtura-t-elle notre échange.

Elle poussa la chaise contre la table et partit sans un regard pour moi.

**ooooo**

Mon anniversaire était dans trois jours et je n'avais toujours pas appelé Edward, faisant le deuil ou presque de mon amitié avec Lauren.

_Tu es toujours là ? B._

_Pour toi oui. Trois jours... E._

_J'ai parlé à Lauren... B._

_Je n'ai pas pu faire sans voir les shoots d'elle et toi avant d'entrer dans ce bar. J'ai constaté sa tête quand elle en est sortie. Ça va ? E._

_Je ne sais pas trop encore. B._

_Tu as trois jours pour réfléchir Bella. E._

_Je sais ce que je veux Edward. B._

Il ne me répondit plus et j'envisageai de l'appeler le lendemain. Trois jours et c'était déjà trop.

Je passai toute ma journée à l'extérieur. D'abord, chez le serrurier pour faire un double de mes clés. Je fis quelques courses sans oublier d'acheter un petit paquet pour terminer mon plan à savoir, lui expédier la clé de mon appartement par FedEx demain à la première heure. Il était plus de dix-huit heures lorsque j'accédai à l'ascenseur de ma résidence.

Arrivée sur le palier, j'eus un temps de recul et l'air chargea mes poumons en trouvant Edward assis en face de la porte de mon appartement. Il tourna la tête vers moi à l'ouverture des vantaux. Je contractai mes doigts sur mes sacs et je tentai de marcher sans me presser, savourant ces instants inouïs.

Il se leva tout en me regardant m'approcher vers lui et je me régalai d'avoir ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Tu as dit que tu savais ce que tu voulais.

Je hochai la tête, consciente d'être incapable de parler tellement j'étais ébranlée qu'il soit là devant ma porte.

Je posai mes courses par terre et sans me retenir, je me jetai à son cou, mes bras agrippant sa nuque de toutes mes forces. Il passa ses mains le long de mes flancs pour les replier tout contre mon dos et son visage dans mon cou me rassura, comme si la magie opérait sans aucune demande solennelle de ma part.

Je sentis mes yeux se charger et au moment où il frôla mon cou, mon corps cessa de me commander et mes paupières se lassèrent d'avoir accumulé l'eau durant ce mois en enfer. Mes larmes coururent à une vitesse folle. _Distançant mes deux yeux._

Nous restâmes dans cette position de nombreuses minutes, une heure peut-être, mais je n'arrivais pas à stopper mes pleurs. Lorsqu'un cycle se terminait, un autre reprenait.

\- Edward..., arrivai-je à dire comme par miracle.

Il traça ses mains dans mon dos et je me calmai peu à peu.

\- Tu m'invites ? me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je ne veux pas te lâcher, lui expliquai-je méfiante.

Il rit.

\- Je suis là.

Il pencha sa tête contre la mienne et mes mains se calèrent contre son torse. Il baissa ses grands yeux sur moi et maintint mes mains contre lui. Je sentis les marbrures de mes sanglots sur mon visage mais malgré tout, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir.

\- Hey salut toi, me dit-il avec prudence.

\- Salut.

Je reculai pour lui laisser un peu d'espace. Il me sourit et me relâcha.

Je trouvai la clé de mon appartement alors que je l'entendis attraper mes paquets. Je déverrouillai la porte et l'invitai à entrer dans ce que j'espérais son chez-lui à New-York quand il le déciderait.

\- Tu me fais visiter ? espéra-t-il en se retournant pour me faire face.

Je lui décrochai un sourire et attrapai sa main, me rassurant sur le fait qu'il était là pour moi alors qu'il me restait un peu moins de trois jours.

J'avais des millions de choses à lui dire et nous étions là à marcher dans les différentes pièces comme si nous avions vraiment le temps. J'entendais ce tic-tac depuis un mois qui me mettait en garde et la panique se métamorphosa plus nettement dans ma tête.

J'évitai soigneusement la chambre mais terminai par l'envie irrésistible de lui faire découvrir ce bureau.

\- Entre, le priai-je.

Il passa la porte.

\- Le canapé, désigna-t-il en me regardant par-dessus son épaule droite.

\- Oui, ris-je en repensant à ma réflexion sur les positions.

Il avança tranquillement dans la pièce, s'arrêtant devant mon bureau où mon ordinateur portable était éteint. Je ne l'avais pas mis en route depuis presque un mois. Il prenait, avec attention, possession des lieux et j'avais l'espoir que cela fasse son petit chemin dans son esprit. Je méditai un instant en pensant au fait qu'il était sûrement ici pour me rassurer. Je l'espérai.

Il contourna le bureau et tira les rideaux doucement pour pouvoir ouvrir une des portes fenêtres. Il avança sur le balcon assez spacieux, donnant sur Washington Square Park. J'appréciai sa démarche de loin, m'avouant résolument que j'avais besoin de lui à New-York. Il reposa ses avant-bras sur la balustrade, regardant au loin ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Il était habillé d'un jean bleu très foncé et une chemise gris clair, à moitié débraillée. Elle était assortie au canapé et j'étais presque sûre le connaissant, qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Il portait des baskets plates noires et je sus qu'il ne me restait qu'à tout faire pour replacer ma montre à son poignet.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit sans rien ajouter de plus. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte extérieure puis les tentures délicatement. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et une subite montée de mon désir pour lui m'enveloppa.

C'était la seconde fois que je prenais conscience de cette attirance puissante. La première était survenue au moment où nous nous étions embrassés, à des années-lumière de l'ultimatum dont il m'avait assujettie.

Il prit ma main gauche et se dirigea sur le sofa où nous nous assîmes.

\- Tu as coupé tes cheveux.

\- Ouais, fit-il en touchant vite fait son crâne. Ça me fait bizarre.

\- C'est pour une scène ou… ?

\- Non, me dit-il en pinçant ses lèvres et secouant la tête.

\- Oh.

\- Pour toi, murmura-t-il.

\- Je savais que ça allait bien t'aller.

\- Tu aimes ?

J'acquiesçai, riant tout en mordant ma lèvre à me faire mal.

\- Tu es venu alors ? Je pensais que tu voulais que ce soit moi qui... tu sais... fasse le premier pas.

\- Je me suis dit que j'aurais trois jours pour te faire changer d'avis si besoin.

\- Ou trois jours avant de commencer nos vies, parlai-je à voix basse.

\- Bella..., soupira-t-il comme un bienheureux, d'après son intonation.

\- Tu as l'intention de rester au moins trois jours alors ?

Il me confirma d'un signe de tête et regarda nos mains liées.

\- Où sont tes bagages ?

\- Je les ai consignés à l'aéroport. Je ne savais pas si... Je ne voulais pas..., cafouilla-t-il.

\- Je comprends, lui souris-je.

Il remonta son regard vers moi et descendit sur ma bouche.

Je fermai les yeux parce que je savais que je me devais de dire autre chose sans me replier dans de toutes nouvelles idées sexuelles.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lançai-je tout en ouvrant les paupières, soulagée de trouver une parade à ma tension.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Bella, paniqua-t-il.

\- Tu m'as déjà offert un mois Edward, c'était bien trop suffisant, me permis-je de lui dire avant de quitter la pièce.

J'attrapai le papier dont j'avais besoin et le pliai en quatre pour y glisser la clé à l'intérieur. Je mis le tout dans la petite boîte bleue et l'entourai d'un épais nœud blanc sur les quatre côtés. Je le reliai dans une boucle que je jugeai parfaite.

Je le rejoignis sur le canapé et lui tendis mon présent, mi-anxieuse mi-impatiente.

\- Euh... Merci, me dit-il un peu gêné.

\- Ouvre-le Edward. J'espère que tu pourras me remercier plus tard, lui dis-je en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Il posa le petit paquet sur ses genoux et défit le nœud soigneusement de ses doigts habiles. Dans un suspense implacable, il me jeta un coup d'œil et ouvrit la boîte lentement.

Je ne regardais que lui, espérant découvrir un visage différent de la préoccupation qui le masquait aujourd'hui.

Il leva le document vers lui et la clé s'échappa pour tomber sur le parquet. Il la ramassa et me regarda les yeux plissés.

\- La feuille Edward, lis la feuille, l'intimai-je entre appréhension et amusement.

\- D'accord.

Il avait certainement compris que cette clé était celle de mon appartement mais je voulais qu'il sache jusqu'où j'étais allée.

Il déchiffra le papier consciencieusement et j'étais persuadée qu'il l'avait lu, relu et re-relu.

Il releva doucement son regard vers moi et son expression était comme impressionnée. Je ne savais pas trop où il en était. Surpris, c'était certain.

\- Qu'as-tu fait Bella ?

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour nous, si…

\- Cet appartement est à tous les deux ?

Je hochai la tête avec assurance.

\- L'acte de vente est à nos deux noms oui, précisai-je.

Par habitude, il mît sa main droite dans ses cheveux coupés très courts.

\- J'aimerai que tu viennes habiter avec moi quand tu le pourras Edward, chuchotai-je.

Il s'approcha de moi et dans un geste presque ultime, il vint caresser ma joue. J'appuyai dessus.

\- Tu as beaucoup avancé dis-moi.

Je souris.

\- Voir ce canapé tous les jours a aidé, je suppose.

Il prit mes deux mains dans les siennes. Tout lui révéler maintenant allait être si décisif et la pression grimpa d'un cran en sachant qu'il se rappellerait le jour où Bella Swan s'est lancée pour s'agripper à son cœur.

Je pris une courte respiration.

\- Je t'aime Edward. Je... Je sais que j'aurais dû faire face à mes sentiments pour toi lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés. Et même sans ça, je sais que j'aurais dû te dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de toi lorsque tu m'as trouvée en nuisette dans la cuisine de Dém, à faire l'idiote avec Kate en chantant à tue-tête avec nos voix de crécelles tout en faisant cette chorégraphie ridicule dont j'ai encore honte.

Il éclata de rire en se remémorant.

\- J'aurais dû te le dire quand tu as découvert que j'étais amie avec Lauren et que tu m'as évitée pendant un long mois en pensant que j'avais déjà un camp bien établi. J'aurais dû te l'expliquer quand j'ai refusé d'apparaître sur la photo du réveillon l'année dernière parce que j'ai paniqué de me retrouver à côté de toi. J'aurai dû te le montrer quand tu as décidé il y a un mois que tu voulais me rayer de ta vie.

Il respira un peu plus fort et sembla soulagé.

\- Edward vient vivre avec moi.

\- C'est d'accord, répondit-il dans la seconde.

\- Tu es d'accord ?

Je déglutis.

\- Oui. Comment as-tu appris à pleurer des deux yeux, t'es-tu entraînée à ça aussi ? me taquina-t-il.

\- C'est nouveau. Le choc… je ne sais pas.

\- Viens ici.

\- Je le regardai sans savoir quoi faire, perdue. C'était fini ? Réellement fini ?

Il passa sa main droite sous mes jambes et les souleva pour les poser sur les siennes. Nous étions en équilibre contre le canapé mais il me stabilisa en me tenant en bas du dos tout en me rapprochant de lui. Il remonta son bras droit le long de mon corps et mon cœur s'affola.

\- Edward, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire alors que son visage se cala près du mien, un sourire balayant son visage.

Il passa sa main sous mon bras et le mien se posa sur les muscles de ses pectoraux comme si l'automatisme était déjà préprogrammé. Nous penchâmes nos têtes l'une vers l'autre et je m'enivrai de lui, incapable de fermer les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi Bella. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu prennes cette initiative. Tout le monde se désespérait pour nous.

Il survola ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire.

\- Vraiment ? Qui... tout le monde ? balbutiai-je sans savoir si de ses esquisses de baisers ou de ses révélations, lesquels étaient la cause de mon bredouillis.

\- Dém bien sûr, ton frère, mes parents.

\- Tes parents, m'horrifiai-je.

\- Et Kate bien sûr.

\- Kate... Elle n'a jamais rien dit.

Il ricana.

\- Elle avait des ordres, s'enthousiasma-t-il fier d'avoir accompli cette tâche presque insurmontable.

Je ris.

\- Je suis impressionnée !

\- Pourtant j'ai parlé avec chacun d'eux et ils m'ont tous dit la même chose Bella.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tout le monde s'accorde à dire que tu es une véritable petite idiote.

\- Hé ! éclatai-je de rire en lui mettant un coup léger dans son ventre.

\- Mais moi je sais que tu es une petite coquine.

\- C'est évident Edward. Qui a parlé de ce canapé ?

\- Toi ma chérie.

\- Edward..., l'adorai-je en l'entendant m'appeler comme ça.

Je ravalai mon sourire et j'inclinai à peine mon visage.

Il était contre mon cou à présent et entourait mon corps si habilement que je me sentis prise dans une infinie douceur, un ombre blanche autour de nous, nous séparant de tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ?

\- Embrasse-moi Edward... S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi.

\- Je l'ai fait il y a quelques mois Bella. On est toujours sous le coup des trois jours restant, tu es encore celle qui a les cartes en main.

\- Alors si je te demande de me faire l'amour sur ce canapé, il faut que je m'attende à faire tout le boulot, plaisantai-je à quelques petits centimètres de ses formidables lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je resterai passif, rit-il.

\- J'hésite encore, laissai-je planer pour amplifier l'effet que nous avions l'un sur l'autre.

\- Arrête de jouer, grogna-t-il.

Il ne bougea toujours pas alors je stoppai mon rire. L'attente était asphyxiante pour lui comme pour moi. Je n'osais même pas repenser à tout le chemin que j'avais parcouru pour assumer mes sentiments face à lui.

\- J'ai eu très peur, continuai-je en avançant mes mains dans son cou.

Il ferma ses paupières et je vis que des cernes avaient creusé ses yeux.

Il les rouvrit et coupa mes pensées.

\- Fais-le Bella, me somma-t-il sans y croire vraiment.

Exaltée par son autorité nouvelle et par notre envie nécessiteuse, je portai mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et Edward s'activa lorsqu'il prit conscience de ma chaleur. Nos bouches s'accordèrent aussi parfaitement que la première fois qu'elles s'étaient effleurées. Cette douceur nouvelle me transporta et m'éleva avec une puissance impressionnante. Je constatai que je pleurais lorsque nous goûtâmes mes larmes et il se dégagea de ma bouche pour les recueillir, avec une attention si particulière qu'elles s'amplifièrent.

\- Bella, il faut que tu arrêtes ça. Notre sofa n'en peut plus d'assister à ça. Il aspire à nos rires, notre envie et notre désir l'un pour l'autre.

Je me repris à ses mots si bien choisis et appuyai sur ses lèvres une seconde fois, une troisième, une quatrième et beaucoup d'autres jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'étais sur ses jambes, suffocante, affolée, enivrée et aimée.

\- Continue Bella, continue, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, m'implora-t-il.

Je posai mon front contre le sien et mes mains devenues sûres dévalèrent le sillon de son visage, tournoyant autour de sa nuque pour finir leur course sur le premier bouton de sa chemise.

\- Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Edward, là ici, dis-je en développant une approche audacieuse, charnelle et complètement impatiente pour son corps et son esprit. Je veux te découvrir différent. Pour moi.

\- Moi aussi, je veux te voir comme ce que tu aurais dû être depuis le début. Ma Bella, à moi pour toujours.

\- Je le suis Edward, lui confirmai-je en détachant ma main droite pour laisser courir mes doigts sur sa bouche, cerclant au plus précis ses lèvres rougies par nos baisers.

\- Je veux te faire l'amour dans notre chambre Bella, pas ici sur ce canapé, pas pour la première fois, amène-moi là-bas.

\- Oui, repris-je hors d'haleine.

\- Je sais que tu as fait exprès de ne pas me la monter, finit-il en mordant mon index gentiment alors qu'il s'était dispersé sur sa lèvre inférieure.

J'infiltrai mes mains sous sa chemise ouverte longeant ses pectoraux. Je bloquai mes yeux sur la peau de son torse et d'un effleurement, je la contournai de ses épaules et la chassai de ses bras. Il était torse nu devant moi et si différent de celui que j'avais entraperçu dans ses films.

Je le sentis frissonner lorsque je revins sur sa poitrine. Il me regarda si passionnément que je passai mes mains de part et d'autre de son cou et restai statique, ma bouche à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son cou.

Il rapprocha un peu mon bassin de lui et ma joue toucha la sienne. Je repliai mes bras et plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux courts, ma poitrine à fleur de son torse. Je tentai par tous les diables de maîtriser mon souffle mais il était entre excitation et tendresse.

Edward remonta ses mains dans mon dos tandis que son visage était enfoui dans mon cou. Ses doigts suivirent la fermeture éclair de ma robe et il redressa sa tête pour engloutir mes yeux des siens, son buste battait un peu plus fort sur mes seins et je lui souris en voyant qu'il avait du mal à se maîtriser lui aussi.

Il embrassa le bout de mon nez et amorça l'ouverture métallique de mon vêtement. Lorsqu'il fut au milieu de mon dos, je sentis le relâchement et le début du froissement du tissu.

Il m'offrit un baiser sensuel jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement ouverte et je me décalai de lui en inspirant fortement pour qu'il détache le haut de mon corps de mon vêtement.

Il prit un temps infime pour la faire glisser sur ma poitrine et je penchai mes mains entre nous pour me délivrer. J'aperçus le haut de mon corps affolé lorsqu'enfin il toucha ma peau libre. Je caressai son torse de mes lèvres, me pliant un peu et il descendit avec le dos de sa main sur mon corps, provoquant des frissons sur chaque millimètre de mon épiderme.

Envoûtée et docile, je me relevai lentement sur mes jambes pour qu'il me débarrasse de ma robe.

J'étais debout devant lui, presque nue et il longea ses mains sur le bas de mes jambes. Il saisit mon mollet droit et déposa mon pied sur le canapé. Il déboucla ma chaussure et traîna sa bouche sur la bordure de mon shorty en dentelle rose pale. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il élabora le même procédé pour mon autre pied.

Je fermai les yeux au moment où ma seconde chaussure tomba par terre et mes mains passèrent de ses épaules à ses cheveux. Il mordit le petit nœud au milieu de mon sous-vêtement, ce qui me déclencha un petit rire.

Il se détacha de moi et je baissai ma tête pour le trouver le menton contre moi, sexy comme le paradis, alors qu'il me regardait souriant comme jamais je ne l'avais vu. Il embrassa mon ventre. Puis, par instinct, je reculai pour qu'il puisse se lever, marchant sur ma robe à terre. Je vis à sa mine enivrée qu'il appréciait de courir ses mains sur ma peau.

Il paraissait si enjoué et heureux, alors j'attrapai sa main, me sentant à l'aise de marcher en tenue légère. Il me suivit sans objection dans le couloir.

Je m'arrêtai à la porte de ma chambre et il détacha sa main de moi pour effleurer mon bassin. Il me fit pivoter pour lui faire face et je lui souris comme si j'allais le croquer. Il m'embrassa et je l'entendis se déchausser doucement.

Tout d'un coup, il me souleva et ses mains se retrouvèrent nouées sous mes fesses tandis que ma bouche quémandait la sienne. Je passai mes doigts sur la poignée et la porte se déverrouilla. Il avança dans la pièce, plongée dans la lumière encore claire de cette soirée d'été.

Il me déposa adroitement sur le lit et après un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre, il se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, l'ouvrit et rabattit les persiennes nous plongeant dans une lumière tamisée.

Il avança vers moi et je lui tendis ma main alors que nous nous allongions l'un face à l'autre sur le lit.

\- Je... Je suis nerveuse Edward, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

\- Tout ça te semble bizarre ? Nous ?

\- Non... Non, je suis heureuse que tu sois là. C'est simplement que tout est si important pour moi là. Je suis terrifiée, lui souris-je.

\- Moi aussi, rit-il. Je suppose que nous allons devoir parler et reparler de tout ça.

\- Pas maintenant, fermai-je les yeux.

\- J'espérais que tu dises ça.

Ses yeux étaient pétillants, malicieux, tout lui.

\- Je suis clean Bella... C'est toujours con de dire ça, pas vrai ? reprit-il en se retournant sur le dos vaguement amusé.

Je touchai son bras pour qu'il reporte son attention sur moi.

\- Je te crois Edward, dis-je en calant mon bras droit sous ma tête.

Il me fit face en se tournant sur son côté gauche, la tête sur un oreiller.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je n'ai couché avec personne depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés cette première fois.

\- Vraiment. Alors Jess... Vous ?

\- Je n'étais pas vraiment inspiré. On va dire ça comme ça. Je me suis plus ou moins servi d'elle et je me suis excusé auprès d'elle lorsque je lui ai expliqué que j'étais amoureux de toi.

\- Oh... D'accord.

\- Une approche indirecte en quelque sorte. Je te voulais tellement que j'espérais que ça te fasse bouger. Mais...

\- Je suis une petite idiote.

\- On va dire ça comme ça aussi, éclata-t-il de rire.

\- Dommage que tu aies dû te salir la langue avec elle.

\- Ouais, j'aurais préféré faire ça avec toi.

\- Tu y aurais gagné au change, minaudai-je légèrement.

\- Tu crois ? blagua-t-il.

Je secouai la tête positivement et m'approchai de lui en cadrant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Bella... Tu es sûre, pas vrai ? Nous, cet appart.

Ajournant ses doutes pour de bon, je l'embrassai d'abord du bout des lèvres puis je pris son visage entre mes mains pour le ramener complètement vers moi. Il se laissa faire et me caressa mes hanches le plus délicatement possible.

\- Fais-le Edward. S'il te plaît, prends cette initiative toi aussi pour que je ne me sente pas comme si j'étais la seule à te vouloir.

Il me sourit et bascula mon corps sur le sien avec force et douceur infinie.

\- Je te veux Bella, me dit-il alors nous nous regardions.

Je me tins à lui, sentant son torse contre le mien. Il cajola ma joue et nos lèvres se posèrent l'une sur l'autre avec une envie incontrôlable. Il descendit ses deux mains dans mon dos et il détacha mon soutien-gorge pour ensuite presser mon corps plus fort contre le sien.

Je m'écartai légèrement et il posa ses deux mains sur mon bassin pour nous relever et me mettre à genoux devant lui. J'étais possédée, complètement étourdie par l'instant. Mon sous-vêtement me quitta et Edward se pencha vers moi, contre moi. Il goûta ma peau et mes sens s'affolèrent quand ils prirent tous conscience qu'Edward s'occupait de moi.

Il prit mes mains et les passa dans mon dos me laissant en soumission totale devant lui. Je maintins mes mains ensemble pour qu'il soit libre des siennes s'il le souhaitait.

Lorsqu'il le comprit, il prit mes seins dans ses paumes et ils durcirent encore plus à son toucher. Mes pensées étaient si désordonnées mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de lui. Il n'approcha jamais sa bouche de ma poitrine alors que je voulais tellement qu'il le fasse. Je disjonctai d'anticipation.

Après quelques minutes, ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses et il remonta sur le haut de mon corps avec une émotion exquise et une lenteur sans limite. Je le regardai de haut et j'eus l'impression qu'il me parlait sans rien dire.

Je gémis mais je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il me sourit alors que nous subissions tous les deux la volonté de nos corps.

\- Allonge-toi Bella.

Et, je le fis comme si je ne répondais qu'à lui, sans réfléchir. Il me surplomba et vint m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu es si belle... tellement poétique. Tout en toi est magnifique. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses Bella ?

\- Jamais je ne pourrais nous remettre en question, déglutis-je pour chasser l'émotion. J'ai tellement envie de toi Edward. Je t'attendrai un an ou plus si tu me le demandais. Je, je..., bloquai-je en fronçant les sourcils parce que je ne pouvais plus parler, parce que ce que je voulais c'était lui et que je ne supporterai finalement pas de le perdre.

\- Bella, je resterai avec toi toute ma vie. À commencer par ces trois prochains jours où nous resterons ici à se fêter tous les deux.

\- Maintenant Edward. Je veux te voir maintenant.

Il me sourit avec envie et m'embrassa. Il commença à ouvrir les boutons de son jean et je mordis légèrement sa lèvre pour le stopper.

\- Je veux le faire.

Je me redressai pour relever mon corps sur mes genoux et il me suivit dans la même position.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches alors que je défaisais un à un les boutons de son jean. Au moment où je glissai son pantalon et son boxer avec un soin délicieux, il descendit ma culotte en prenant attention de me toucher à des endroits stratégiquement précis. Je le regardai dans les yeux et nous nous caressâmes l'un l'autre. Avoir son sexe dans mes mains me fit palpiter encore plus fort.

Mon gémissement entraîna le sien et je tombai mollement sur mes jambes lorsqu'il accentua ses caresses sur mon clitoris, me massant précautionneusement tandis qu'il avait du mal à se retenir de mes attentions. Je n'avais pas la force de me taire. Je n'avais plus l'envie de brider mes sensations. Je me sentis partir vite et fort quand ses doigts glissèrent plusieurs fois en moi et j'étais haletante à cause de mon cœur qui s'emballait.

Les vêtements qu'il nous restait étaient sûrement à terre mais il m'avait fait perdre un épisode dans cette parade affective. J'étais allongée sur le dos et Edward s'approcha de moi et prit ma poitrine en coupe. Enfin… Il s'occupa de mon sein gauche, puis du droit, me faisant parler comme si c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me réservait ces attentions.

Je passai mes bras autour de lui et levai son visage vers moi. Je l'embrassai au passage et l'intimai de se relever. Il posa ses mains sur mon visage et je souris en voyant qu'il était perturbé. J'agrippai ses mains et les emmenai derrière son dos et d'une force dominante, je pris son sexe dans mes mains et laissai courir ma poigne sur lui. Il ferma les yeux si forts que cela m'excita encore plus si c'était encore possible. Il était magnifique au milieu de mes jambes, incontrôlable et pourtant j'eus envie de le contrôler.

Je m'arrêtai au moment où il allait passer au-dessus du précipice et il ouvrit les yeux subitement et récupéra ses mains.

Il me sourit et me bascula sur le dos.

\- Comment aurai-je pu savoir que tu étais aussi intrépide ma Bella ? arriva-t-il à dire en respirant difficilement.

\- Viens Edward.

Il se déplaça et il frotta son sexe contre moi, me stimulant. Il fit durer ce plaisir sur le fil amorçant des passages de plus en plus lents puis il entra en moi, me faisant gémir. Il poussa doucement pour revenir en arrière et je me délectai à chaque passage.

J'eus l'impression que nous pouvions tenir des heures et des heures mais Edward bloqua son regard au mien et augmenta notre cadence. Un tumulte imprécis chassa mon corps et je l'appelai au moment où je me resserrais autour de lui. Il continua et mon orgasme dura encore et encore et il vint après moi en récitant mon prénom. Ses cheveux posés sur moi et sa respiration alerte nous condamnèrent tous les deux à un délicieux moment, un plaisir non dissimulé et cette intimité entre nous déclencha le serrement de mon cœur.

Je sentis mes larmes couler et il m'embrassa, me câlina, me dorlota pendant un temps indéfinissable. Je passai mes mains dans son dos et il me caressa le visage alors qu'il était encore en moi.

\- Ça va ?

\- Je ne répondis pas.

\- Bella, dis-moi que tu vas bien ?

Il se dégagea de moi et je sus que j'en voulais encore.

\- Je t'aime Edward. Je te veux cette nuit dans ce canapé. Je pose mon ultimatum pour cette nuit, souris-je en calmant mes yeux pleurant de bonheur cette fois-ci.

Il rit et nous colla ensemble.

\- Je ne veux pas passer à côté de tout ça Bella.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Je voudrais essayer ta baignoire.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Puis, le balcon, continua-t-il avec son sérieux d'acteur.

\- Le balcon vraiment ? Tu as un profond travers exhibitionniste Edward ! Ça sent une grande expérience dans le porno, blaguai-je.

\- Je ne suis pas dans le porno ! plaida-t-il en me claquant la fesse droite gentiment tout en riant.

\- Hum... À vérifier ! Je viens d'avoir un aperçu plutôt...

\- On pourrait être encore plus hot, me sourit-il avec envie.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa sensuellement.

\- Il me reste deux jours pour me décider, non ? dis-je en louchant sur le réveil de ma table de nuit.

Il me sourit complice avec une bouche d'où sortait un « cours toujours » à la limite de l'insolence. Puis dans un mouvement fluide, il attrapa mes poignets et les remonta au-dessus de ma tête. Je me retrouvai sur le dos tandis que lui se posa délicatement sur moi et amorça un mouvement de bassin pour accentuer mon excitation.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne pourras pas de te passer de ça ?

\- Je ne pourrais pas me passer de toi, lui souris-je en tentant d'attraper une de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas repartir à Los Angeles Bella.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux rester à New-York. Je n'ai plus envie de partir aux quatre coins du pays en promo et ailleurs.

Il se releva et m'entraîna sur ses genoux. Nous étions nus et totalement chauds.

\- J'aimerai beaucoup que tu restes avec moi.

Il réfléchit un moment, caressant mon ventre.

\- Edward, repris-je en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ta carrière parce qu'il est plus facile de rester avec moi ici, enfermés dans cet appartement. Peut-être que l'on devrait y réfléchir ensemble et décider à deux ? Je te suivrai. Je le ferai pour notre bien-être à tous les deux.

\- Où est passé ma Bella timide et têtue ? me questionna-t-il amusé.

\- Je ne céderai pas en ce qui concerne tes obligations « tout public », repris-je. Je te soutiendrai mais je ne veux pas être sur le devant de la scène.

\- Je comprends, me rassura-t-il. Tu as choisi ton métier Bella et j'ai choisi le mien. Hollywood et compagnie…

\- Je déteste Hollywood Edward, tu le sais. C'est plus fort que moi. Je veux être honnête avec toi là-dessus. C'est contre nature pour moi tout ce tralala mais je te suivrai, dans l'ombre. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait.

\- Je sais.

\- Si tu décides de continuer ta carrière ou de passer à la réalisation, comme tu m'en as déjà parlé, ou un autre métier dans le cinéma, je resterai auprès de toi et calerai mes déplacements aux tiens. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me contenter de trois heures de décalage et de plus de quatre mille kilomètres de distance entre nous.

Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche et me sourit comme s'il était admiratif.

\- Quoi ?

Il se releva subitement et attrapa ma main pour m'entraîner hors du lit.

\- Edward, qu'est-ce tu fais ? ris-je alors qu'il fonçait hors de la chambre me laissant apercevoir son superbe côté pile.

\- Le canapé ! D'abord le canapé, ensuite la baignoire !

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Le balcon ça va être difficile parce qu'il va falloir aller récupérer mes bagages cette nuit discrètement à l'aéroport. Mais, on soignera « ton », appuya-t-il sur le pronom, côté exhib' une autre nuit. Je n'ai pas envie que tout la terre entière sache à quel point ma nana est hot.

C'est ainsi que continua ma vie, entre complicité, taquinerie, projets en tête, nombreuses pièces à étrenner et… une montre à son poignet.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire ce petit texte.

Bises jusqu'au prochain...

Tess


End file.
